Thank The Oswald
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: "If it wouldn't for her you probably wouldn't get half the kisses you'll get later on." The Doctor and River are fighting. Again. Clara fixes it. Again. (Birthday Present for Nathy )


**Title: **Thank The Oswald

**Author: **Moi

**Summary: **"If it wouldn't for her you probably wouldn't get half the kisses you'll get later on." The Doctor and River are fighting. Again. Clara fixes it. Again.

**A/N: **FINALLY! I wrote something! Lol! This is a birthday present for the lovely Nathy ~ Hope you and everyone else who reads likes it! XD

…

"Honey!" The Doctor yelled out, following behind his very very crossed wife. "River! Come on! I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, don't give me that!" River shouted, glaring behind her but continued her paste towards her room, the one the Tardis built specifically for moments like these. She was still in her nightgown, only waking up a couple of hours ago. Her big belly seeking all the attention and she could barely walk with the weight but she wasn't River Song if she wasn't stubborn.

"Honey, please." Her husband breathed out softly and pleadingly, grabbing her wrist to stop her.

River just narrowed her eyes, shook him off her (rather forcefully) and stormed out, closing the door with a loud "PANG".

The bowtie-wearing time lord merely sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Wow, did I miss the hurricane warning?" A light but highly sarcastic voice came from the staircase. Clara, his newest companion, was walking down the stairs, looking around the console room in a pretend-to-be-shocked manner with the right level of sarcasm only she could get away with.

"Very funny, Oswald." The Doctor rolled his eyes in her direction. "it wasn't my fault this time."

"Highly doubt _that. _I'm sure you did _something. _You always do." Clara told him matter-of-fact.

"Oi!" The Doctor crossed his arms, indignant. He didn't always mess things up, he could be sensitive and whatever else was required to take of his wife in her.. er .._condition_.

"Just stating facts." She said, shrugging.

The Doctor leaned into the console, arms crossed over his chest. He made the decision to ignore Clara for the time being until she decided to be useful.

"Oh, don't pout! It's not appealing." Clara protested only to be ignored. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Do tell." Giving up on being hard on him and deciding to help. Again. Honestly will he ever learn to not piss off his wife. She always had to translate for him what River meant because he was too clueless to understand. For a genius he was certainly dumb at times.

The Doctored eyed her then looked away, racing his head pretending to still be mad at her.

"Don't be like that, c'mon." She said, bumping into him teasingly. He glanced at her and she offered him a smile. He smiled back, "fine" he said.

He sighed, remembering what happened between him and his wife earlier. "So it might.. Have been my fault."

"Thought so."

"Oi, I thought you were going to help!"

"Right, sorry. Continue."

The Doctor eyed her warily. "Right. So I might have told her she didn't have to eat so much…"

"_What_?" She wasn't really surprised, this wasn't the first time something like this happened. God, will he ever learn?

"She was eating all my fish custard!" He exclaimed in self-defense. Not that it did him any good, she smacked him on the shoulder strongly. "Oi! What's that for?"

"What do you think, you insensitive twat?!" She hit again, only stronger and louder.

"I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm not in anyone's side! I'm the neutral police. Here to fix everything from the logic point of view." She told him, quite smug.

"And what part of this.." He pointed at his hurt shoulder, "Is logic?"

"The part where you deserve it! Now go apologize." She ordered him, pointing to the corridor where River's room was.

"But - "

"Go"

"Since when do I take orders from my companions? I'll have you know -"

"Save it. Now go apologize to your very pregnant hormonal wife." She ordered more strictly, crossing her arms and nodding towards the corridor.

The Doctor sighed defeated, he waved his arms in an exaggerating matter only he could do. "Fine, then." He said, walking to the corridor.

Once he was gone, Clara smirked proudly, thinking how she could use this as blackmail. She always reminded him how if it weren't for her him and River would have crumbled a long time ago. She liked to think of herself as the savior, she probably prevented the Universe collapsing by getting them together over and over again. You're welcome Universe, she thought smugly as she headed to the kitchen to get some congratulating tea.

The Doctor, on the other hand, didn't look as smugly as Clara. He knew what he said was wrong and he knew he hurt her. Damn Clara, he thought. He probably shouldn't blame the girl since she was the one who always helped him. Her 'helping' didn't always help though. She had a strange idea of the concept of 'help' which always made him feel _worse _than before.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "River.." He started, hesitantly. "Dear?" Deciding to add the endearment at the last minute was apparently a good idea because he could hear the faint 'come in' from inside.

He opened the door and slowly came inside, and his hearts broke at the sight. "Oh, River." He breathed softly. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, clenching her wrists so hard he could see blood and willing herself not to cry. Her attempt was unsuccessful because he could see tear tracks down her cheeks.

He quickly knelled in front of his wife, cupping her face with one of his hands, caressing the tear tracks and dabbing the stray tears that would escape. "Hey, hey.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered, feeling more guilty than ever. He rubbed gentle circles down her almost bloody fist, "I'm sorry." He said as he kissed it.

River shook her head, her gaze not meeting his. "No, I'm sorry." She told him hoarsely. "I'm big and ageing and -"

"and beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, dazzling and everything I could ever love." He finished for her sweetly. "I love you, River. Always. No matter what. And, dear, you're big because you're carrying my baby in there. Mine." His voice filled with that awe that will never go away. "You're human and Time Lady and absolutely beautiful." He smiled up at her, grabbing her chin and ushering her to meet his gaze.

His wife smiled back shyly, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. I always do, honey."

River sighed in relief. She took him in her embrace, hugging him fiercely. "'m sorry, sweetie. Blame the hormones."

The Doctor chuckled, snuggling deeper into her hair. He drew away slightly, and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, dear."

"Remind me to thank Clara later." She told him, matter of fact.

"How do you know she had something to do with it?" He asked, feigning confusion.

"She always does, sweetie." She said teasingly, "If it wouldn't for her you probably wouldn't get half the kisses you'll get later on. And maybe a little more. If you're lucky." And with a wink she left the room.

"Thank you, Clara Oswald." The Doctor said silently, making an excited gesture. Then he composed himself and followed his wife out.


End file.
